


Silver Bells

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas fic, Fluff, Julian's a mall elf, M/M, So is Tom, that Santa station at the mall with the elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's got a crush on a mall elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. This is a thing I wrote. It was originally with different characters, but I styled it so it fit.

Danny’s got a crush on an elf.

Not like an actual elf, because that’s a little weird even for Danny, though Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_ could change his mind, but a mall one.

The one who always looks a little too perfect and spends most of the time either making Tom do all the work or hiding in the break room.

Stephen told him that the elf’s name is Julian, and he’s only doing the mall gig because he owes Tom a favor.

“It’s almost sick watching you pine away for the new elf,” Tom says, breaking off a piece of a pretzel and throwing it at Danny.

He bats the pretzel down. “I’m not _pining_ for an elf,”

Tom scoffs. “So you’re telling me you _weren’t_ just staring over at the North Pole Station looking for him,”

“Well I - alright, so what if I was?”

“You should just talk to him, instead of stalking him from the food court,” Tom advises. “He’s a cool guy, he'd probably like you,”

Danny makes a face. “And say what? ‘Oh, hey, you’re pretty hot for an elf. Wanna fuck me?’”

Tom rolls his eyes as he checks his phone. “I didn’t need that image, but thanks for it anyway. I gotta head back soon.” He picks up his elf hat and props it on his head.

“Aren’t you a little too tall to be an elf?” Danny teases.

Tom ignores him and stands up, the bells on his costume shoes jingling. “I’ll put in a good word about you.” He reassures, smirking.

“Don’t you dare, Tom!” Danny shouts to Tom’s receding back, causing a few people to turn and look at him. He curses loudly and skulks back to his own job at the Starbucks across from the North Pole.

Stephen, raises an eyebrow when he walks in. “What’s got you so pissed?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Danny mumbles.

“Is it about that elf again?”

He groans. “Does literally _everyone_ know about him?”

Stephen shrugs. “You spend half the time making eyes at him when you think no one’s looking.”

Danny leans heavily on the counter, ready to start banging his head against it, but someone walking in stops him. He lifts his head, and the smile that he already has pasted on his face flickers. His heart stops and he swears he’s about to pass out. Because there’s the elf himself, smirking and sliding up to the counter.

Danny turns his head, looking for Stephen for help, only to find him busy with another customer.

“Shit,” He whispers. Then he turns back around and pastes his smile back on. “Hi,” He greets cheerily. “W - what can I get for you?”

Julian leans on the counter with one elbow. “Uhh, I need a medium chai latte with cinnamon, a large hot chocolate, and a medium peppermint mocha.” He finishes his order with a smile that melts Danny’s heart.

“That’ll be, uh, thirteen dollars and fifteen cents,” Julian hands him a twenty and Danny hands back his change with slightly shaking hands. He knows who the drinks are for, but asks, “Can I have a name, or, uh, names?”

Julian smiles again and Danny’s about to die. “The chai’s for Tommy, hot chocolate’s for Gronk, and mocha’s mine - Julian.”

Danny nods and grabs a cup, calling over at Stephen for help. “You couldn’t handle this on your own?” Stephen asks. “I’ve seen you make five drinks on one order before,”

“Well that wasn’t for him,” He grumbles, pushing a button and watching a drink pour into a cup.

Stephen glances over Danny’s shoulder then whispers, “He’s staring at your ass.”

Danny flushes. “He is _not_ , shut the fuck up.” Stephen smirks again but continues to make the chai latte without another word.

He puts the drinks in a drink tray and heads back over to Julian, who, yes, is staring at his ass. Julian doesn’t seem to be embarrassed that he’s been caught though, and only draws his eyes back up Danny’s body.

“Uh, here’s your drinks,” Danny says, sliding them across the counter to Julian.

“Thanks.” Julian slides the drinks closer to himself. “I hope I got the orders right, or else Tommy’s gonna have my ass.” He chuckles.

“Don’t worry,” Danny reassures. “I know their orders so well, I could probably make them in my sleep,”

Julian tips his head slightly and his costume hat tips precariously to the side. “So I blame you if Tommy kicks my ass.”

“Yep, he throws a mean left hook.” Danny jokes.

Julian laughs, bell on the tip of his hat jingling. “I won’t mention anything, wouldn’t want your pretty face to get hurt or nothin’,”

Danny feels his face flush again and he curses inwardly. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

He chuckles again, this one a little deeper. “No problem, Danny.” He picks the drinks up. “You should stop by the North Pole after your shift, see if you’ve been naughty or nice.”

Danny swallows hard. “Yeah, alright.” Julian’s smirk widens and he sends a mock salute to Danny. “How’d you know my name?” He asks before Julian manages to leave.

Julian shrugs a shoulder. “Tommy put in a good word for you.” And then he’s gone, feet jingling with every step. As soon as he turns the corner, disappearing, Danny lets his head fall to the counter, and he groans loudly.

There’s a low whistle from behind him and then Stephen says, “Man, you got it bad for that elf, huh.”

Danny just groans again.

“Come on, Lover Boy, you can see your elf later.”

He grumbles something under his breath but lifts his head and continues working.  
\-----  
By the time Danny’s shift ends, he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

“But what if he’s not there anymore? Am I supposed to just stand in line with everyone else?” Danny asks, hands flying everywhere.

Stephen just rolls his eyes. “You want me to come with you?”

Danny smiles hopefully up at him. “Please?”

“C’mon.” Stephen says, ruffling the other’s hair.

There’s, unsurprisingly, a large amount of people there waiting in line with kids to get pictures taken. They get in the line and Danny’s never felt more awkward and out of place. He feels his heart start to pound painfully when he sees Julian, hip cocked to the side, pulling a face at a little girl, making her giggle.

Stephen laughs next to him. “I’ll never get over seeing Gronk in that Santa costume.”

“I can’t get over seeing Tom in peppermint tights,” Danny smiles, never looking away from Julian.   
Three kids have a meltdown before they’re third in line, and he locks eyes with Julian who winks at him.

Stephen pushes him forward. “Go get ‘im.”

Danny almost stumbles into Tom who steadies him with a questioning look. He goes to answer, but there’s a hand on his arm and Julian’s pulling him away from everyone, yelling, “Going on break!”

He leads Danny to the festively decorated house that stands apart from everything else. The door shuts behind them and then Danny’s being pushed up against it, lips crushing against his own. Danny makes a surprised noise, tensing, then melting into the kiss when a tongue sweeps across his bottom lip.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for days,” Julian whispers, pulling back, hands holding Danny’s hips.

“Days?” He breathes out. Julian’s hat has fallen off, leaving his hair messy and perfect.

“Yeah,” Julian nods. “Since I started working here,” He slips his hands under Danny’s shirt. “I would see you lookin’ at me and wanted to get you on your back,”

Danny’s heart stutters and he flushes. “Uh,well I, uh - ”

“Not your back then?” He snakes a hand to the front of Danny’s jeans. He raises an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like you mind too much.”

Danny sucks in a breath, head tilting back and hitting the door. “I mean, uh, here?”

Julian presses his hand harder against Danny’s crotch, and he looks up at him through his lashes. “No one’s gonna bother us,” He sucks a mark on Danny’s neck.

“It’s not that, _shit_ , what if someone hears us?” Danny pants out a breath. “There’s _kids_ here,”

“Guess you’ll just have to be real quiet then, huh.” Julian reaches his hand into Danny’s pants, wrapping fingers around his cock.

Danny hisses through his teeth. “I, fuck, Jules,” His hands scrabble for purchase on the door behind him. Finding none, he grabs two fistfulls of Julian’s ridiculous green tunic. “If you make me come in my pants, I’ll fucking kill - _ah_ ,”

Julian’s hand tightens, bordering on being painful. “What was that?”

“Please,” Danny’s face scrunches up. “I’m gonna - _kids_ are gonna see,”

Julian’s working Danny’s pants off now and sliding to his knees. “I’ll make sure no one’ll be the wiser.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Danny whispers, hands threading through Julian’s hair. There’s probably something wrong with him that he’s so turned on by this guy who’s dressed as an elf and he gasps raggedly when Julian licks a stripe up his cock.

“Remember not to make too much noise.” Julian reminds him before swallowing him down, tongue swirling around the head.

Danny has to shove a hand over his mouth, and he swears he can feel Julian smirk as he mouths along the side of his cock. He’s not gonna last, embarrassingly, but he’s been spending over a week imagining this exact scene, so he feels like it’s a little justified.

He looks down at Julian, who’s looking up at him through his eyelashes. Danny tries to warn him he’s about to come, but Julian just winks up at him (which is so fucking unfair), and swallows him down to the hilt. Danny lets out a moan that’s a little too loud, but neither seem to care at that point, and Julian swallows everything like he was starving for it.

Danny’s head thunks back against the door again, and his chest is heaving as he tries to regulate his breathing, coming down from his orgasm. Julian works his pants back up for him, smirking the entire time. He kisses Danny who responds lazily, eyes drooping.

“What...what about you?” Danny asks, still a bit dazed from his orgasm.

“You don’t gotta do anything. Wanted to make you feel good.” Julian shrugs.

Danny shakes his head and switches their positions, pushing Julian against the door. “Wanna make you feel good too,” He says, dropping to his knees much less gracefully than Julian did. He breathes out a laugh at the peppermint tights.

“Shut up,” Julian mumbles. “My ass looks fucking great in these.”

“Yeah,” Danny agrees. “It really does.” He struggles with pulling the tights down, but manages and his mouth waters at the sight of Julian’s cock.

Hands go through his hair, gripping tightly, and his jaw goes slack. He looks up at Julian and his eyes must give away something, because Julian’s own eyes darken a fraction more, and next thing he knows, his mouth is getting filled. He moans around it, eyes fluttering shut.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking pretty,” Julian whispers, hands moving Danny’s head as he likes. Danny moans again at the praise, and his fingers press sharp bruises into Julian’s hips.

A hesitant knock on the door causes Julian’s hands to stop, and Danny looks up at him with wide, panicked eyes.

“Jules,” And dear, God, it’s Tom. “A kid stole my hat, I need another one.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Give me a sec,”

“Also, where’d Danny go?”

“Oh,” Julian’s eyes flick down to Danny and he smirks. “He was...a little busy.” His hand pushes through to rest on the crown of Danny’s head, brushing hair back from his forehead, and firmly pressing down with a steady pressure.

Danny gags a little, but forces his throat to open up, and Julian’s eyes spark. It’s another minute before Julian breathes out a little sigh, eyes fluttering shut, fingers tightening in his hair, and he comes down Danny’s throat. It’s sweet, almost suspiciously sweet, and Danny wants to know that taste forever.

The afterglow doesn’t last long, and then Tom’s knocking on the door again, Julian’s pulling him back to his feet and fixing his tights. He presses a deep kiss to Danny’s lips, grabs his hat from the floor, and he pulls the door open to reveal an unamused Tom.

Tom narrows his eyes at them. “Seriously.”

Danny flushes hotly, while Julian smiles innocently. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Tommy.” He flashes a smile at him. “Me and ‘Dola were just talking. Promise.”

“Talking.” Tom looks over at Danny now, eyes still narrowed.

Danny coughs. “Talking. Yeah.”

There’s another second of silence, before Tom sighs, defeated. “Whatever,” He pushes past them. “I need a fucking hat.”   
Julian laughs and pulls Danny out of the small house. “That was nice. My shift ends in an hour, wait for me?”

“Yeah,” Danny nods. “I’ll wait,”

“Good.” Julian leans closer and places a kiss on his cheek. “I’m gonna take you home with me and fuck you so hard after.” Before Danny can respond, Julian pushes him back to where Stephen’s still waiting, sending him a wink.

Danny’s never gonna stop blushing, and he walks dazedly back to Stephen. “Thanks for waiting for me.” He says.

“Went well, huh?” Stephen asks with a laugh.

“Yeah. What?”

Stephen rolls his eyes. “You were in that house for, like, twenty minutes, dude.”

“Oh,” He ignores it and says, “I’m gonna wait ‘till his shift is over.”

“Alright,” Stephen pats a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I gotta get home,” He walks ahead of Danny, then turns. “Safe sex is fun sex!” He shouts, causing many kids and parents to turn their heads. He can hear Julian laugh loudly.

And yep, he’s never gonna stop blushing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life even.   
> [Come stalk me on tumblr](http://www.Exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


End file.
